Flowers In The Mist
Johan.jpg|Johan Spina|link=Johan Spina Saeko.jpg|Saeko Karasu|link=Saeko Karasu Nake2.png|Izanami Amenhoko|link=Izanami Amenhoko Shinji.jpg Nake found herself doing what she normally did when she was stressed she found herself walking along the river of lost souls. The river was considered to the be the place her parents forged their connection, although it was not the place at which they had met, it was definitely the place at which their bond had been born and solidified. Her cousin Hiro had been taken and modified, she had tried her best to help him and the others through this ordeal, but now she was just too outclassed. She had released her Shikai, which was enough for her to become a significant seated member, but she just didn't have the drive for that, nevermind trying to learn and master her bankai. But now, her procrastination and lack of ambition was devastating as it left her helpless. Before she knew it she was in the inner estates of the court of pure souls, to her right the grand Yagami complex, that to this day she had never been allowed into. So she took at sharp left and headed towards the giant european-style castle surrounded by plants and greenery akin to a small rainforest, The Spina Mansion. Although her Yagami side had never accepted her, purely out of spite from her mother the absconded Yagami, the Spina's on the other hand despite never being warm as was their personal inclination, they treated her with respect as if she was one of them. Nake found herself standing before the large gate that protected the Spina's living quarters, slowly the low thud thud thud of the crank opening the door could be found, and on the otherside of the gate she knew who would be waiting for her, the person that no matter what would always be waiting with a smile for her, it was her grandfather Johan Spina. "Izanami." The old Spina said with so much love on his lips, he came to embrace her and kissed her on the forehead. It was strange, Nake knew he loved her so much, but she knew the pain she also caused in his heart, for her father Nagi, her name and her look was a symbol of her Aunt, the original Izanami a reminder that she would return, but to Johan it was simply a reminder of the child he had lost. "I know I shouldn't question my good fortune, but what has brought you here, come walk with me." Johan said turning and beckoning for Nake to follow, which she did. Soon they were in the centre of the massive garden, the greenery and plants providing such a natural beauty that when Nake had first been taken here by her father she had sworn they were in a different dimension. Nagi had taken Nake there to understand her druid origins and maybe just a bit more of her powers, that was the main difference, Nake like Saeko was a non-factor to the Yagami's but unlike her mother she had another family willing to at least teach her who she was, maybe it was this that made her so obsessed with the Yagami's. Nake and Johan sat down at the table on the patio in the centre of the garden and Johan gestured to one of the black hell butterflies that fluttered around, Nake knowing he had just sent for some tea. "So Nami, tell me what troubles you." her grandfather asked, desperately trying to help his grandaughter. Nake looked down at the floor, who was she to ask this of him, surely this was a job for herself, or maybe even some slight help from her mother and father, but it was her grandfather she turned to. "I want you to help me learn Bankai." She finally blurted out after noticing she was spending far too much time thinking, trapped within her own head. Johan had been taken a bit aback by Nakes request, but he had helped his four children with the task, why not his only grandchild. Johan took a moment to open himself up, his own stoicism combined with his natural Spina attributes made him highly receptive to the pain of others, and right now help could feel that this was something that was playing on Nake. "Of course I will help you my dear, but do a favour for an old man, tell me why this important now." Nake looked up at her grandfather, she knew that his love for her was boundless but would take protect her from anything if she let the wrong thing slip, but she knew in her heart not to second guess her grandfather, he would never betray her for fear of losing her, having already lost a daughter. "My friends, the others! They need me to get stronger, they need me to help them. Grandfather please, I have noone else to turn to, my parents I do not wish to get them in trouble moreso than already, please grandfather please!" Nake plead to the old Spina. Johan sat pondering, as he sat pondering a young shinigami girl appeared holding a tray of tea, she sat it down on the table and left. Finally after what seemed like hours, Johan responded, his mouth broke into a smile, "You don't care about me getting in trouble?" He said raising his eyebrow, despite his old age his hair was still jet black and beautiful, his years only visible by his mouth and brow. Nake stuttered, unsure of what to say, but Johan cut her off, "Yes I will help you. In all my years, I have never really had the time for mischief, ok let this old man help." Johan then took a long sip of his tea and leaned back in his chair and sighed, looking up at the sky. He was remembering a painful memory she could tell, if only from the slight smile on his face, that was their way, the Spina they were stoics, and never let their pain, physical or emotional show in the way it naturally should, they take it, contort it and draw strength from it, something that conflicted within Nake due to her dual nature as a Yagami, loud, proud and abrasive. --- Nake earlier had returned home back to her quarters in the 3rd division barracks, it was surprising and relieving that her grandfather had agreed to help her, but really and truthfully she had no idea how and with what measure he would train her. No that evening was fast approaching, Nake returning to her fathers ancestral home was greeted by Johan himself at the gate. "Come along." He said silently and started to swiftly move through the large garden jungle that covered a significant part of the Spina grounds. Eventually after what seemed like half an hour of walking and hiking, they came to a crude clearing and Johan stopped in the centre before turning to face Nake. Even though he wasn't a captain due to his status as a House head, he wore a white Haori, like captains and other department heads, but this time he had shed it and was dressed as plainly as Nake herself. Hanging from his side, with a black intricate hilt rested his Zanpaktou, Kurohana, Nake had seen captain and noble shinigami release their Zanpaktou in the past, but she had never seen one of the old four, being; Johan, Shinji, Akuma and Uchu, release their Zanpaktou, but she knew she would not have to wait long. "Draw your sword." Johan said softly yet still with an aura of authority she had never heard from her grandfather before, she quickly fumbled to comply. Nake knew that her father and his twin, as well as Sirus and Vermistra had learned their bankais in their couples and that their father had not taken it easy on them at all. Once Johan saw that Nake had her sword drawn, he darted towards her drawing his sword as he went long, "Bloom...Kurohana." And with that the trained had started... Even for an old man, Johan was intimidatingly powerful able to push Nake herself back effortlessly, his aim was to wear her down, make her have to call on her reserves and more, forcing her to find away to improve the connection and efficiency between her and her blade. Nake was a noble shinigami in all but name, and that meant there were certain differences between her and the average shinigami, and for that she needed someone who at least understood somewhat the burden of their bloodline. Normal non-noble Shinigami had it easier or perhaps harder time achieving Bankai, they had to train to a certain level, manifest their Zanpaktou spirits and then overcome them. For nobles their Zanpaktou spirit is a facet of their pure soul and as such the way to unlock Bankai was different. They had to understand themselves and their bloodline, understanding the power within both. As such Bankai for those with a pure soul, required another within their bloodline to trigger and demonstrate it. As such Nake, born of noble blood but without names or titles, had to either find a Yagami or a Spina to help, and for that she knew of noone better than her grandfather Johan. Nake parried one of Johan's strikes and sent him off to the side, quickly turning to have his back towards her, she held her sword horizontally, 'Reap... Kamakiri" As she finished her release phrase, mist started to roll from her mouth and her sword had grown into a long scythe. The extra reach afforded to her by her shikai allowed her to try and catch Johan with the tip of blade. But Johan wasn't so new to the game, he dropped his sword to line up against his back, blocking the tip of his grandaughters blade, Izanagi and Izanami had attempted this too when they were training for their bankai. The polearm was the tool of the fair haired Spina it seemed, but then Nake did something unexpected, instead of jumping back and coming up with a new tactic, she pressed on. The scythe ebbing out waves of mist, her strength was formidable, surprising even Johan, it must have been that Yagami blood. Johan eventually relented and jumped back from Nake, twirling Kurohana he positioned himself to strike once more. Instead of darting forward, Johan held his blade tightly and continued to twirl it before slashing across the air in an arch sending a wave of razor sharp leaves towards Nake. The leaves eating up Johan's reiryoku as manifested by the red and black hued energy that surrounded his zanpaktou. As the leaves lapped up his beautifully dark energy, they started to move faster and grow larger as they bounded towards his grandaughter. Nake stared straight towards the oncoming leaves and in response started to twirl her scythe, creating a typhoon of mist until Nake herself along with her blade were completely hidden by the mist. The razor leaves cut into the spiral of mist that hid Nakes shape and did not find their intended target. As the battle had been going on, as well as from the blade of the scythe, mist had been rising from the ground, creating a foggier and foggier battlefield. It was taking advantage of this, Nake was able to jump up and using her shunpo, appear behind Johan. Johan was shocked but not too shocked, this was his granddaughter, unfortunate he had to share her with Shinji, but she was his blood nonetheless. Johan had been told of and even seen Nake's shikai before, he liked to take an interest in his children and his only grandchild, and he knew he shouldn't be breathing in any of the mist she was producing, however those words of wisdom were harder to follow than to not, as the area was quickly being filled with the ominous haze. He jumped out of the way to avoid her strike, but the force of jumping back had required him to open his lungs just enough for the mist to get in. When he landed on the floor, he was shocked but then again not surprised to see he was faced with not one, but three Nakes. Johan found himself smiling, Nake was doing well, he would have to take it to the next level. Kurohana jet black and glinting ever so gently in the light, like polished obsidian wrapped in red and black ebbs of energy looked so picturesque. Then taking the blade, he placed it in his palm and cut the skin open on the razor sharp edge, instantly the red and black energy started to flow into Johan, from what part of his skin was visible, you could see the dark lines etching up his body, and the tips of his ebony hair accented by strokes of red. There was now power in his eyes, not the stoic power that Johan always held but this was the wild chaotic power of the Yagami and Spina's greatest shame and secret weapon, the Darkness. --- Johan despite being an elderly gentleman, once he decided to take the darkness into himself was renewed with an even greater vigour than before. The skin that covered his frame was if you had been watching moments before, starting to show slack in reference to his age, but now it was tight where it was once tight, and strong where it once was strong; to look at Johan now you would be hard pressed to say he was old enough to be a father of grown Shinigami nevermind a grandfather. Johan wielding his blade and encased in his pulsing aura, turned in succession towards the various different Nake's before vanishing with his Shunpo. The three different Nakes turned and looked trying to catch a glimpse of Johan, but the moment each one managed to catch a fleeting glance of Johan, he was gone as just as quickly. Category:Prose